garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Life
Life is the twentieth episode of Garo. Synopsis With time running out for Kaoru, Kouga begins his quest for the Varancas fruit to cure her from the Horror blood inside her. Plot Summary Kaoru is wandering through a misty forest, wondering where she is and how she got there. In reality, Kaoru is in bed with a fever, the walk in the forest is her soul wandering, as the 100th day is almost near. Gonza cares for her, as Kouga sets to depart immediately for the Guren Forest. Despite not having a Makai Priest to aid him and Gonza's protest that he cannot do it without one, Kouga says enough people have died and he cannot stand to see another. Gonza wishes him a safe journey and promises to care for Kaoru. As Kouga rushes towards his destination, Rei is watching him from a distance, contemplating allying with Kouga to exact his revenge on the black knight. Kouga reaches the entrance to Guren Forest and meets it guardian, Tamuba. She says that to enter the forest, he must pass through her thighs but will not let him in as the forest is filled with Inga. If he does not heed her warning, the forest he enters will be filled with Horrors. Kouga says he is aware of the danger, but still wishes to pass. Tamuba still tries to dissuade him by saying that the forest is like entering the real Demon World and that he cannot summon his armor while in the forest. Kouga says he knows of this danger as well. Tamuba asks if he is prepared to die, but Kouga shows his resolve and courage and says he is not afraid. Tamuba finally allows him to enter, but asks for something precious that belongs to him as a toll for entering. Kouga holds his sword and Amon's Makai Brush, which Tamuba recognizes and reminisces about the priest, as they were old friends. A sad Kouga tells her that Amon was murdered and then offers his sword to enter the passage, as it is as important to him as his own soul. Tamuba says that she was testing his resolve and allows him to enter and keep his sword. Kouga thanks her and she tells him to use the brush to guide him until he finds the path and that his sword is the only thing that can transform, becoming the Garoken once he enters. She also says that while in the forest, he cannot run away or turn back as the forest's inhabitants will try to destroy him. Zaruba senses a spike in evil aura and warns him to keep his guard up before being attacked by several Horrors. Kouga is forced to keep moving as he jumps across the trees to avoid the Horrors. Back at the lodge, Kaoru is in pain and getting worse... The brush stops working, Kouga now having to rely only on his instinct to find his way. Kouga enters the path and gets caught in a net, a Giant Horror then appears out of the ground underneath him, ready to eat him. Kouga panics, but Zaruba calms him down and tells him to focus on what needs to be done. He pictures a mental image of Kaoru and then, after clearing his mind, loosens his bonds and stabs the Horror in the forehead, destroying it. After pressing onward for some time, Kouga finds the road forked in two different directions. Two girls in hoods appear and Kouga asks them about the Varancas Fruit. They both say that one path leads to the fruit but the other will make him wander the forest for all eternity. The girls offer to help him find it, but one says that what she says is only 70% true, while the other says only 1% of the truth. They ask which one does he believe, to which Kouga says that the opposite is also true. He then asks the girl on the right, who says her path is the way to the fruit. Kouga chooses the left path instead, which was the correct one, as the other path was an illusion that lead into a fiery chasm. As he is walking down the road, Kouga sees Kaoru's spirit walking in front of him. Kouga asks Zaruba what is going on, to which the ring says that 100 days have passed and the Forest is also a route to the Underworld, thus this is Kaoru's last stop before reaching Hell for being showered in the blood of Horrors. Kaoru and Kouga see a gate to Hell opening and Kaoru sadly walks toward it, Kouga grabs her and stops her from entering, begging her not to go. Kaoru says she has no point of living anymore, as if she returns to the world of the living, she will be hunted by Horrors and her life will never get better. She asks what is the point of living in that world and Kouga slaps her. Her real body feels the pain of that slap and Kouga says that is proof she is still alive. Kouga apologizes to her that he couldn't save her before as he embraces her. Kouga says she still has time and that he wants to see her paint more pictures, pleading to her not to lose the will to live. He hands Zaruba to Kaoru to guide her back to the Human World. Kouga tells Kaoru to believe in him and wait for his return. Back at the lodge, Gonza lights candles around Kaoru's bed, preparing for his master's return with the Varancas fruit. Kouga arrives at a stone monument, only for a Horror to leap out and try to attack him. The monument reveals a gun and fires an energy beam at the Horror, destroying it. The monument transforms into a mechanical beast called the Grou Dragon and stares at Kouga. Kaoru is walking back towards the Human World, but comes across her old teddy bear. The plush bear transforms into a giant version of the monster teddy bear from her nightmares and chases after her as she runs. Zaruba tells her to raise her hand so that he faces the bear demon, she does so and Zaruba breathes Madou flames to destroy the bear. Meanwhile, the Grou Dragon asks who Kouga is and what a Makai Knight is doing in this forbidden land. Kouga says he is the Golden Knight Garo and he needs the Varancas fruit from his body. The beast shows the Varancas fruit to him before launching extendable arms to push him away from it and putting it back in his body. The Grou Dragon says the fruit is the cluster of a Horrors fear and asks what Kouga wishes to do with it. Kouga tells him that he wants to use it to save someone and pleads to the beast to give it to him. The dragon refuses as he was built to hunt Horrors, this is the only meaning to his existence and he was not created to save anyone. Kouga says he has no time to debate with him and demands that the beast hand the fruit over to him. The Grou Dragon then says that if he wishes to have it, he must take it by force and attacks him. Kouga uses his agility and the surrounding terrain to his advantage to dodge his attacks and clashes with the beast using the Garoken. Kaoru runs and gets attacked by a Horror, only for Zaruba to pull on her arm and make her fly away from the Horror. The Grou Dragon grabs the Garoken off of Kouga and points it at his throat, asking why he fights so hard to obtain the fruit. Kouga calls him a boring person for asking that, as it reminds him of someone he used to know. One who thought only of battling Horrors, fulfilling his duties and shutting out his emotions. The Grou Dragon says the person Kouga is describing is himself. Kouga says it was him but he is a different man now, the dragon becomes confused by this statement as he does not see a difference. Kouga says he now has something he wants to protect, to which the Grou Dragon is interested and amused by this concept. The dragon grants him the power to don his armor so that he may see for himself how strong he is. He says both he and Kouga will fight at full strength to determine if he is worthy of the fruit, deploying wings and larger extendable arms in preparing to battle the legendary golden knight. Kouga dons his armor and summons Gouten, charging at the Grou Dragon and ramming him with the full force of Gouten and his body. Meanwhile, Kaoru is grabbed by a Horror who pins her down on the ground, ready to eat her, but Zaruba burns the Horror away with his Madou Flame breath. A swarm of Horrors comes flying towards her as she runs further towards the Human World. The Grou Dragon chases Garo around the field, asking why he fights so hard, to which Kouga replies that he swore on his father's sword to protect others. He charges at the Grou Dragon and almost grabs the fruit, but the Grou Dragon moves away from him. The dragon then flies upward to to evade Garo, then chases and fires energy blasts at him. Garo sees a rock formation up ahead and deflects one of the dragon's beams with his sword, hitting his right wing. The Grou Dragon asks again why Garo needs to protect people, he responds that humanity's existence holds an infinite potential to improve. The dragon asks if this concept is important to him and something he needs, all the while Garo is deflecting his claws. Kouga pictures a mental image of Kaoru painting, healthy and happy. Kouga says that it is important, and he needs it (and Kaoru) in his life. Kaoru find the exit back to the Human World and enters it, crying out Kouga's name. Gouten is caught in one of the Grou Dragons claws and drags it full speed into the rock formation, damaging it. It seems Kouga has won, but the dragon grabs Gouten, who is forced to retreat back to the Underworld at the command of his master. The Dragon staggers to his feet and tries to attack Kouga with his claw, but the knight cuts it off and grabs the Varancas Fruit. The Dragon knocks him off his body and out of his armor, ready to crush him with a third claw. The fruit falls and Kouga catches it, with Rei appearing to help him defeat the dragon. Kouga concedes that he did not beat the dragon fairly using his own strength, but the Dragon says he asked him to use all his power to defeat him. If Rei lends him his strength, then it is also a part of his own power. The Grou Dragon then dissolves away, with Silva saying he will revive and regenerate due to the infinite power of Makai energy, as he was never alive to begin with. Kouga passes out from exhaustion, with Rei carrying him back to the lodge. A tired Kouga hands Gonza the fruit, which he presses the juices out of and turns into a medicine for Kaoru to drink, which Kouga gives to her. Later, Kaoru wakes up to see Kouga, Rei and Gonza next to her bed, all relieved that she is okay. Gonza says she will no longer be targeted by Horrors, as the Horror blood has been cleansed from her body. Kaoru hands Zaruba back to Kouga, and Gonza and Rei leave the room so they can be alone. Kouga smiles for the first time as he watches over the woman he loves, relieved she is safe. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *The two girls on the path are similar to The Four Guards from the Jim Henson film Labyrinth, as both present the protagonist with a Knights and Knaves logic puzzle on which direction to go and getting it wrong leads to certain death. Errors *''to be added'' Home Video Release * Garo Season 1 Vol. 2 featured episodes 14-25 on two discs, with English subtitles by Kraken Releasing. References